


Ride or Die

by Color_me_blue3



Category: Jupiter (Band), Versailles (Band)
Genre: AU, BL, Kamen Rider refferences, M/M, NSFW, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 16:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Color_me_blue3/pseuds/Color_me_blue3
Summary: Kamijo meets a new guy with an interesting proposal "Come with me or die" What will he do?





	Ride or Die

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampireHydeFTW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/gifts).



> I'm so sorry for the pun XD

“Come on Kamijo! You are gonna miss him!” Teru yelled back at the elder.

“Again, why do I have to care?” Kamijo asked rolling his eyes, however walking towards the balcony.

“Because he is hot?” Teru retorted as he looked down.

“How can you be so sure he is gonna show up today?” Kamijo inquired looking towards the street below.

“Look!!” Teru pulled on Kamijo’s arm like he wasn’t paying attention already. “There he is!”

Kamijo rolled his eyes once again looking at the man currently parking his bike outside the bar across the street. “Yeah… he looks like a generic biker gang guy…” however he stopped as he saw the guy take his helmet off, allowing his long black hair fall to his shoulders.

Teru looked back at Kamijo, smiling knowingly. “Told you so…”

Kamijo rolled his eyes yet again, he didn’t want to give in. “Well, you are right… he is my type. So what? Does that mean anything else?”

Teru pouted looking at Kamijo. “Come on… you haven’t dated anyone since…”

“Shhh!” Kamijo placed his finger softly against the younger’s lips. “It does nothing good to dwell in the past.” He said walking back towards his dresser.

“Well… you said it yourself…  If you don’t want to dwell in the past anymore you can go and score a date with him.” Teru then took a seat at Kamijo’s big bed.

“I don’t know…” Kamijo said looking back at Teru. “Is he even into guys?”

“Well… he wouldn’t go to a cross dressers bar if he wasn’t… right?” Teru insisted.

“Well, I don’t cross-dress anymore…” Kamijo said as he applied some lipstick.

Teru sighed deciding not to comment on Kamijo’s preferences into makeup and hair style, his long hair made him look quite feminine but ever since his last break up he had stopped wearing the lovely gothic dresses and had opted for a much more masculine presentation. It had only increased his amount of fans; however he didn’t really seemed like he was moving on. And that’s why Teru had been so happy when he noticed this particular guy coming to the shows.

 “And my show isn’t scheduled till tomorrow.” Kamijo kept going.

“Well, it’s your bar… it’s not like you can’t go whenever you want… right?” Teru tried to reason with him yet again. “Plus… if we spread the rumor that you’ll show up today, some people might change their minds about going to your ex’s show across town…”

Kamijo looked at Teru through the mirror. “Just where did you learn to create such manipulative schemes?” he asked

Teru giggled holding onto the bed post. “I’m not manipulative, what gave you that idea?”

“Fine… I’ll show up.” Kamijo gave in. “However you need to make sure the guy stays till midnight…”

“That’s not gonna be a big deal.” Teru smiled getting up. “I’ll go get ready for my show.” He said nearly skipping on his way out.

Kamijo sighed feeling defeated, however remembering the beautiful stranger clad in leather pants with long hair loose around his shoulders and smiled. Maybe it was time he tried the rollercoaster of dating once again.

A few hours later Kamijo walked into the stage of his bar, greeting his fans as usual and singing a couple of his fans favorite songs. He smiled. Teru was right. A lot of people had come to see him, and just as he finished singing his second song. He browsed through the audience, seeing the stranger smiling at him.

Kamijo made a reverence and left the stage soon after. Letting the rest of the show go on as he walked towards the bar.

“Can I buy you a drink?” the stranger asked.

Kamijo smiled moving his hair behind his ear as he sat down. “Sure… Yuki, wine… the usual.” He told his friend and bartender.

Yuki nodded quickly serving Kamijo’s drink and handing it to him.

“Kamijo…” the blond took a sip of his drink, offering his other hand to the stranger.

“Masashi.” The dark haired took Kamijo’s hand and kissed it.

Kamijo couldn’t help but laugh softly at his gesture. “Chivalry is not dead?” he joked.

“It isn’t… but you will be if you don’t come with me tonight.” Masashi said staring directly into Kamijo’s eyes.

“I’m sorry?” Kamijo was confused by such statement, was it a threat? A joke maybe? He looked back at Yuki; however he was now paying attention to another customer. “Perhaps you’ve had… a bit too much?” the blond moved his hand away from Masashi’s reach.

“Not really… plus, I have quite a resistance myself…” Masashi smiled gently.

“Well I’m sorry, I guess we weren’t introduced properly… I am…”

“The owner of the bar, and its number one star…” Masashi interrupted. “I know exactly who you are. I came here looking for you exactly. Still you are so elusive… I would have found you earlier but I didn’t know where to look without seeming suspicious… or alerting the ones who want you dead.”

Kamijo laughed still not buying it. “Oh I see… What ever happened to ‘why don’t we go to a more private place’?”

“Well… if we had the time and it wasn’t under such circumstances…” Masashi took a look up and down Kamijo. “Yeah, I’d take a piece… but now, I think you are not grasping the size of the consequences if you don’t come with me.”

Kamijo drank some more wine. “Let me see if I get it…” Kamijo put his glass down. “You, a complete stranger come into my bar and tell me to go with you or I will die… yeah… seems like you are threatening me. Is this a new way to kidnap someone?”

An extremely loud explosion interrupted their conversation. “Shit! They are here!” Masashi stood up protectively in front of Kamijo as he jumped beneath the counter, seeing Yuki crouching there. “What was that?”

“I don’t know… seems like a bomb or something…” Yuki said. “The princesses!” he said referring to the other artists. “I’ll go check on them!” he said as he sneaked out by the back of the bar.

Kamijo dared to stretch his neck up to see what was going on. The bar had no customers inside anymore and the door looked like it had been blown to bits.

“Never thought I would find you here…” another stranger, clad in leather just like Masashi except he was blond, was standing at the door.

“Back off…” Masashi warned.

“Or what?” the guy retorted.

“If we fight you know it won’t end well.” Masashi said then pressing something into his wrist.

The other mimicked him and soon both were surrounded by light.

Kamijo tried to shield his eyes with his hand, realizing both guys were now clad in something that looked like leather, which made them look a lot like BDSM models. Masashi’s suit had spikes on his shoulders and his wrists, and he was wearing a helmet too. The other guy’s suit had red streaks on it.

As them both seemed ready to engage in combat, Kamijo stood onto the bar. “Hey! This is private property! You cannot fight in here!” he yelled.

Masashi sighed; the blond really didn’t seem to grasp what was going on. So he simply charged at the other.

Kamijo crossed his arms as he saw both men exchange bowls. They would most likely end up destroying his bar, so he climbed down sneaking through the back as well; he had to have something to make them stop.

Kamijo entered the backstage area, seeing Yuki had probably taken everyone out so he began searching, finding a silvered dagger. “I hope this works…” the blond said as he rushed back.

 Kamijo sneaked back in through the bar, seeing Masashi was still fighting the other guy. “I said stop it!” he yelled at them.

Masashi pushed the guy away looking back at Kamijo. “Are you nuts! Run away!”

Kamijo then took the dagger, throwing it as hard as he could at the best of his aim, hitting the other guy between the shoulder and arm, seeing his suit blow small sparks. “You idiot!” he yelled trying to take the dagger off, but the electricity flowing by the area didn’t allow him to do so. “You haven’t seen the end of me!” he yelled as he rushed out.

Masashi was ready to follow, however Kamijo’s voice stopped him.

“Can you explain what the hell just happened?” Kamijo demanded.

Masashi sighed seeing how the other guy escaped in his own bike. So he pressed something in his wrist again, returning to his normal self, passing a hand through his hair as he looked back at Kamijo. “You pissed the wrong person off…”

“I’ve never seen that guy before in my life.” Kamijo said. “I would remember…”

Masashi laughed. “Well, the one you pissed off hired him to kill you.”

Kamijo laughed. “Give me a break, my ex doesn’t have the money to pay for something like this.”

“Well, now he does…” Masashi said walking towards his bike being followed by the blond.

“He is the one who paid to get me killed?” Kamijo inquired in disbelief.

“No, he hired me to stop that guy from killing you. His new boyfriend doesn’t like you.” Masashi said putting his helmet on. “Are you coming with me now?”

“He is gone, why should I go?” Kamijo crossed his arms over his chest.

“He is going to come back.” Masashi climbed onto his bike, turning it on.

Kamijo closed his eyes as he held Masashi from behind, closing his eyes to guard them from the wind. “Aren’t you going too fast?”

“I’m going slow; if I was going too fast you wouldn’t be able to breathe…” Masashi stated.

Kamijo pouted. “What are you? Some mutant?”

“I’m a rider…” Masashi answered.

“Heroes aren’t supposed to charge for their services.” Kamijo retorted.

“I’m not a hero. I’m more like… a mercenary.” Masashi said as he slowed down. “We can stay here tonight.” He stated as he stopped. It looked like an abandoned house.

Kamijo got off the bike looking at the place. “You know… I can pay for a nice hotel…”

“Do you want him to destroy a nice hotel?” Masashi asked getting off his bike.

“I suppose not…” Kamijo sighed in resignation as he followed Masashi inside.

Masashi opened a door to a room; it seemed that at least that part was clean. Maybe the rider had planned this whole thing in advance.

Kamijo walked in, placing his coat on the bed and sitting on top of it. “So… what’s the plan?”

“We wait… then I kill him.” Masashi explained.

Kamijo took a hand to his chest. “Is that what you do for a living? Kill people?”

Masashi went to sit on an arm chair in front of the bed. “No… but that guy won’t stop unless he is dead, or kills you…”

“So… if I try to buy him out of killing me… you’ll still kill him?” Kamijo wondered.

“Do you want to lose your whole state in something like that?” Masashi looked at the blond.

“What if he kills you instead?” Kamijo avoided the question.

This was Masashi’s turn to laugh. “Anyone would say you are worried about me…”

“Well… you said you know all about me… you should know I’m a good person then.” Kamijo tried to defend his point.

Masashi smiled. “I suppose. You are lonely too… surrounded by friends but still lonely.”

“How do you know that?” Kamijo looked at him warily.

“When I kiss someone I can feel their essence…” Masashi explained. “Their deepest darkest secrets, their wants and needs…”

Kamijo blushed hard at this. “How can I know that’s true?”

Masashi got up walking towards the bed and sitting next to the blond. “If I don’t like what I feel, I drop the job.”

“So… that’s why you kissed my hand?” Kamijo felt a bit disappointed.

“Yes.” Masashi stated. “But don’t feel bad about it… I do like you.”

“You mean… as a man?” Kamijo still wasn’t so sure how to feel.

“As whatever you want to be.” Masashi said moving closer and kissing the blond’s lips.

Kamijo was caught off guard, however quickly responding to the kiss. He didn’t know if he would survive the night, he might as well enjoy his last moments alive.

Masashi laughed softly, breaking the kiss. “Really…? You think you are gonna die tonight?”

Kamijo blushed all over again. “So you really can read my mind or something?”

“Let’s suppose that you won’t die tonight. Would you still want to sleep with me?” Masashi crossed his arms over his chest.

“Well… you are sexy, you know?” Kamijo admitted, he supposed there was no reason to try and play hard to get when Masashi knew exactly how he felt.

Masashi smiled. “You look good yourself…” he admitted kissing him once again, this time pushing him down, climbing on top of him and pining his arms against the bed. “I wonder why no one has ever wanted to satisfy that longing you have to summit…”

Kamijo tried to look away. “I’ve… never told…”

“Well, let me show you what you’ve been missing…” Masashi then kissed the blond’s neck as he began stripping him off his clothes. He supposed they still had some time while his enemy repaired his suit.

“Masashi…” Kamijo moaned as he felt the dark haired’s lips against his chest, sucking and biting at his sensitive nipples.

“Let me give you everything you need…” Masashi then moved further down, kissing the inner part of Kamijo’s thighs, making him spread them wider.

“Ah!” Kamijo nearly yelled as he felt Masashi’s tongue reaching places no one had ever touched. “God… that feels good…” he admitted fisting the sheets on the bed as he felt his body being stretched by the rider.

Once Masashi knew the blond was ready he guided his hardened shaft into him, entering him as carefully as he could. “Mmm… so tight…”

“I’ve take… you’ve done this before…?” Kamijo asked as he felt Masashi began moving against him. “Oh!! Yes!!” he moaned as the only answer he got were the dark haired thrusts going against his prostate.

Masashi then moved closer, kissing and biting softly against the blond’s clavicle, enjoying his moans and screams for more. So he obeyed, pushing harder and faster until he couldn’t take it anymore, taking his hand to stroke the blond’s shaft in time with his thrusts.

Kamijo closed his eyes not being able to hold back any longer, coming harder than he ever had in Masashi’s hand as he felt his seed deep inside of him.

Masashi sighed trying to catch his breath. “That was awesome…”

“It was…” Kamijo said, however his heart began racing all over again as he heard a bike stopping outside. “Do you think he found us?”

“Most likely...” Masashi said then getting up and putting his clothes back on as quickly as he could.

Kamijo hurried up as well, trying to fix his hair after dressing up, maybe it was superfluous of him, but if he was going to bet his life on Masashi he wanted to at least look good while doing so.

“Come out!” a familiar voice came through, confusing Kamijo.

“I thought you said it wasn’t him.” Kamijo said walking to the door.

“You fool! Where do you think you are going?” Masashi pulled the blond back. “I’ll go first…” he then took his hand to his wrist, ready to activate his suit; but he stopped as he saw the door open slowly.

“It’s ok… it’s me…” Kaya said stepping inside.

“Kaya, why are you here?” Kamijo inquired.

“I bought him out…” Kaya answered, looking back at the guy who was now waiting by the door outside. “Look, whatever happened between us doesn’t have to end like this.”

“I’m not the one trying to kill you.” Kamijo answered.

“So you are not paying him to hunt me down then?” Kaya asked looking at Masashi.

“It never even crossed my mind.” Kamijo answered honestly.

Kaya then moved closer, holding Kamijo. “Thank God… I’m so sorry… the guy I was dating was a jerk.”

“You broke up with him?”

“Yes… that’s why he wanted to kill you. He thought you wanted me back.” Kaya confessed.

“How did you pay for these guys’ services?” Kamijo whispered curious.

“With his credit cards…” Kaya answered honestly. “He wants me back, so he won’t charge me…”

“Are you going back with him then?” Kamijo felt bewildered.

“I’ll think about it…” Kaya smiled letting go of him. “Take good care of him.” He told Masashi, then rushing out.

Kamijo stood there looking as Kaya and the other guy left just as the sun began to rise.

“Are you ok?” Masashi inquired.

“I guess I will be.” Kamijo sighed. “Can you take me back home?”

“That’s gonna cost you extra.” Masashi joked.

Kamijo tried to find the words to express his outrage, however Masashi’s lips against his made him forget about it.

“You can always pay me in a different kind of coin…” Masashi smiled.

Kamijo pushed him playfully. “Whatever, take me home.” He said walking out pretending to be offended.

“Sure I will.” Masashi laughed following him out.

The End.  

**Author's Note:**

> This is my third December 2018 fanfic request.   
> VampireHydeFTW I hope you enjoyed this story. I tried to include as many of the prompts you gave me. Merry Christmas!


End file.
